Across The Desert
by keltieful
Summary: A string of mysterious disappearances plagues the Hidden Sand. As political tensions rise, both within and outside of their isolated village, Gaara is forced to make a decision which could ultimately lead to the loss of his sister...who's been acting remarkably distracted lately.
1. Chapter 1

**Not really sure of the pairings that may or may not happen in this fic, although the main emphasis is ShikaTema. Feel free to make suggestions if you have any favourites that might fit (or make a special guest appearance...)**

**I apologise beforehand for any OOCness - particularly Gaara and Kankuro. It's a fanfic, it's pretty much a given that they'll be different from cannon. On that note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, quite unfortunately, it still belongs to Kishi-sensei... I'll go sulk in a corner now...**

**Oh, this takes place during Naruto's break/training. Maybe, 7 months after he leaves? Around that time somewhere.**

* * *

The sun shimmered across the open expanse of desert, colouring the world a vivid gold. Four specs darted across the unforgiving terrain. Each member of the four man squad proudly bared their sand hitai-ate. After a two week escort mission in the River Nation they were eager to be home.

For a second the sky darkened. Ominous clouds were speeding at an alarming rate towards their remote location. A frown crossing their leader's young face, her sharp green eyes glanced around at the never ending golden sea that surrounded them. She was sure that the sky was clear just a moment ago. Scanning the area she found nothing suspicious. A delicate sigh was pulled from her lips as her light brown hair continued to whip in the wind behind her. Hopefully the storm would wait until they were closer to the village and could take shelter in the cliff top caves. She looked at her genin team and noticed the fatigue plainly marring their young features. To her left a boy with deep purple hair turned to face her, his deep blue eyes catching hers. He raised a single eyebrow and looked pointedly towards the approaching clouds. She nodded, answering his silent question and moved slightly to the right, closer to the youngest member of their group, to reassure him.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt pierced the sky. The boom that followed shattered the thick, eerie silence. Two genin jumped in fright. A dark scowl crossed the face of the third. The team's captain shouted for her young students to hurry for cover.

* * *

Temari opened her eyes and sighed, breaking the heavy silence. Turning towards the arched window, her teal eyes narrowed, a large electrical storm could clearly be seen moving across the open desert. Biting her lip, she edged closer to the unusually cold window and placed her forehead against the glass. A shiver racked her slight frame and she pulled the thin, green blanket closer around her shoulders.

"Being stuck in that would suck." She muttered dryly to herself and turned back toward her open sketch book. No amount of daydreaming would solve her problem. She tugged at the two ponytails closest to her shoulders in exasperation. For the last two months she had been unable to concentrate. She just wanted some peace of mind.

"Some sleep would be nice too."

_You know, daydreaming could be what you need. Just sit back and think about…_

"Oh no, you don't. Why am I stuck with a conscience that won't stop arguing with me?"

_Maybe it's because I'm right. Come on, no one would ever know. It's just you and me in here._

Her hand rubbed down her face, trying to scrub away whatever was causing her frequent lapses in focus. Her inner suggestions, which she still didn't totally understand, were getting harder to resist. Sighing, Temari moved forward on her leather couch and looked at her latest drawing. Her attempt at sketching the tulip in front of her was pitiful. Each time she had drawn the petals they looked… wrong. She wasn't sure which aspect was off, but every time she tried the result was the same. After scrunching up yet another failure and throwing it into the already overflowing waste paper basket she hung her head in her hands.

_You can't draw properly today because flowers aren't your preferred subject. Just admit it. You want to draw…_

"Argh! This is so pointless!" She exclaimed, leaning her head back as her frustration reached its peak.

"O.K., but you don't have to yell." Kankuro complained as he walked into her room, trying to stuff the escaping dark brown locks back into his cap.

"What are you complaining about anyway?" Kankuro asked, a rare smile adorning his usually stern features.

"These drawings! I'm useless!" She threw her once beloved sketchbook across the room. It landed on the large wooden desk and slid across the smooth surface before hitting the wall.

Kankuro laughed at his sister's outburst. Inwardly, he scowled, more confused by her actions than ever.

_There she goes again. I wonder what's up with her. She's not normally this moody._

Ever since they had returned from the land of fire after rescuing Matsuri, Temari had been in an awful mood. Although it was perfectly normal for her to constantly harass Gaara and himself it wasn't like her to doubt herself, or her abilities. The fact that she was declaring her self-doubts to Kankuro…something was terribly wrong with her.

"Time out. I just wanted to know if you'd like something to eat. I'm going out to get dinner for Gaara and myself. I thought you might like…" Kankuro dropped to his knees as a kunai embedded itself into the wall behind him. Just where his head had been only moments before.

_I'll take that as a yes then…?_

"Women…" he muttered as he hastily retreated, eager to get out of a raging Temari's sights. Over the last few months he had learnt the hard way that it was best to retreat, as hastily as possible, when Temari suddenly snapped. He could hear the dull thuds of shuriken implanting themselves into the once untarnished walls as he hurried down the halls.

Taking out the four bands that held her blond hair back, Temari sighed and dropped unceremoniously onto her bed. Hiding her face behind her hands she began to chew her bottom lip.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked the surrounding darkness softly.

_I know. You just won't admit it. If you did you'd feel better. Less tense and edgy all the time…_

* * *

"Lord Kazekage, the team we deployed to the River Nation, they haven't arrived back yet."

Gaara held his breath as he turned with deliberate, calculated movements towards his attendant. Despite his accession to the role of Kazekage, people were still deathly afraid of him. He tried his hardest to always move slowly, so as not to startle them. It caused an almost unbearable ache to bloom through his chest when he had to step so cautiously around his people. How could they not understand how much he wished for their happiness and friendship?

"Do you think…" Gaara paused to consider the options before him. This could be a disaster.

"Yes, my lord. It's just like the others. A sudden and mysterious storm appeared on the horizon yesterday… in the direction they should have been approaching the village from." The attendant shuffled nervously, eyes darting around the room before briefly landing on the young man before him.

"Summon Kankuro and Temari. Her team is about to be deployed." Gaara commanded cold green eyes blazing. His attendant looked up in shock, dark eyes widening comically. The villagers might still be unsure about Gaara's feelings towards them but everyone was aware of his savage protectiveness towards his siblings.

"Sir, what if… what if lady Temari is taken as well? She is one of the strongest and fiercest of our jonin and a great teacher. We can't afford to lose her!" The dark haired attendant argued, gaining confidence in his confusion.

"That's precisely why I'm sending her. Her team is one of the best and perfect for such an important mission. I trust them completely." Gaara responded quietly. To be honest, he didn't want to send his sister into an unknown, highly dangerous situation, but he had no choice. The safety and wellbeing of the village had to come first. It was his duty.

His attendant bowed and hastily left the office in search of the two jonin. Once he was clear of his leader's detached, emotionless eyes he shook his head. Arguing with Gaara, no matter how much he had changed, had been a mistake and he should have known better.

"It's not Monday if you haven't danced with the devil before lunch." He muttered bitterly to himself.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro stood at the gates, squinting into the rising sun as they watched the retreating figures of Temari and her team. Pulling his hood closer to his head Kankuro watched his younger brother from the corner of his eye. Gaara's vibrant red tresses glowed in the morning light, caressing his blank face as a gentle wind wafted across the empty desert in front of them. Despite his stoic countenance Gaara's green eyes burned with emotions.

"You sure that was the right idea?" Kankuro quietly asked his younger brother, breaking the silence that had descended over the pair. Gaara sighed and looked up at his older sibling. After all these years it wasn't often that Kankuro had seen Gaara looking so exposed. He knew his younger brother made a conscious effort not to show the world his thoughts and feelings. They were just another thing that the villagers could manipulate and use against him. It was a harsh lesson he had learnt as a child and despite the best efforts of Temari and Kankuro, with the help of a certain blonde knucklehead, he had yet to drop the impassive mask.

"I'm unsure about most things, these days." He remarked softly looking away from Kankuro's gaze. Gaara's shoulders hunched slightly as if to protect himself from something. There would be no change in the Kazekage's stance to anyone who happened to pass, but to the trained eye he seemed alone and broken. A small child once more. Kankuro was usually pleased when Gaara was so open with him, however this time he only began to worry more. Hoping to clear his brother's conscience somewhat he glanced around quickly.

"What's done is done. Temari can handle herself." Kankuro stated firmly, staring at Gaara. He nodded and broke contact when he found whatever it was that he had been looking for. It was evident that they had both been worried about their elder sister's odd behaviour. He'd never seen Gaara look so tired and dismal.

"Go water your cacti, Gaara. She'll be fine. If not, we'll just have to jump in and save her…and get chewed out for it." The tension between the two brothers broke and they chuckled to themselves. A smile bloomed across Kankuro's face; it had been such a long time…

"Maybe this will help settle her." Gaara sighed after Kankuro's rambunctious chuckles finally faded. For the last two months he had noticed the steep decline in Temari's mood and her weird actions. She had been irritable and unfocused. As each day passed and her strange behaviour continued he had grown more worried about her. Temari had been considered the 'stable' one and he had never noticed quite how much he depended on her to fulfil this role. Despite never discussing the changes in their sister outwardly, he knew Kankuro had noticed and was just as concerned.

_Hopefully the excitement will do her some good. Get whatever is bothering her out of her system._

It was wishful thinking but, that's all Gaara had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two - I hope you enjoy.**

**Please be warned for two OC's. One female chunin and one male jonin. Pretty much all you need to know at this point.**

**Special thanks to YLCourt. Not only giving me the push to write this but also telling me that the chapter didn't update properly. Second time's a charm right?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Shame.**

* * *

A hash wind whipped long black hair across a pale, emotionless face. Sharp green eyes stared ahead, a calculating gleam shining in their depths. High cheekbones and small pale pink lips completed the hauntingly beautiful face. Drawing a sudden deep breath the effeminate young male paused and motioned for the attention of the other three ninja. They looked at him expectantly, knowing that they were close to their quarry. He waited a moment and then began to speak, his deep baritone voice a perfect contrast to his feminine appearance.

"We are still no closer to the site." His statement disrupted the thick blanket of silence that covered the area and two collective gasps followed, all three sand nins anticipating the unpleasant reaction of their leader.

"You said that twenty minutes ago." Temari all but growled into the waiting silence. The two other females on her team only shuddered lightly, having anticipated such a reaction. Temari took three slow, calming breaths before continuing.

"Can you tell me where we've been travelling for the last hour?" She demanded harshly, looking straight into Takumi's green eyes. A short pause let the words sink into the surrounding area while Matsuri and Haruko waited with baited breath, eager to not draw attention to themselves.

"From what I can tell… We haven't been moving at all." Takumi responded quietly, looking at the sand just behind her left shoulder, not quite able to meet the furious eyes of his superior. A deep sigh slipped from Temari's parted lips, surprising those around her. She then sat, gracefully landing on the hot sand as she tried to figure out their next move. She frowned lightly to herself, her blonde eyebrows furrowing and lips drawn into a tight line.

_How is it possible to run straight for twenty minutes without moving? We haven't run into anyone or anything, suspicious or not. Takumi can pick up a chakra signature from about 2km away, he would have felt anything. What is going on?_

"Lady Temari?" Matsuri asked softly, her eyes concerned, as she watched the elder jonin carefully. She seemed to be immersed deeply in thought, though that wasn't unusual for the Sand's tactical advisor; she normally had a better grasp of her surroundings. Her former sensei, Gaara, had personally requested Matsuri to keep a close eye on the elder girl and report anything to him. Having known the three siblings for so long it was painfully obvious that Temari wasn't herself, and hadn't been for quite some time.

_There has to be some logical explanation. Something I'm missing. Something I just can't see. What is it?_

Temari frowned further, recounting the journey in her mind. Nothing seemed amiss.

_This should be easy. What is wrong with me? What am I missing? What am I missing?_

Teal eyes opened slowly and survey the landscape around her. Her team was currently sitting atop one of the largest dunes in the area, giving a clear view of their surroundings. The wind blew across them inhospitably, throwing the almost unbearably hot sand against their bodies, where it was beginning to pile. The hot, dry air quickly chapped their lips and drew the water from their eyes. It was a clear, abandoned wasteland, without the presence of flora or fauna.

Matsuri and Haruko sat to her right, one watching her intently and the other surveying the land, watching for surprise attacks. Takumi was off to her left, about 200 metres along the top of the enormous sand dune they were currently residing on. She could tell from his expression that he was sweeping the area for unfamiliar chakra presences.

_I wonder if he can sense genjutsus? Surly the foreign chakra entering the body would be felt… and it has to come from somewhere._

Temari rubbed a hand down her face, trying to settle the growing unease that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

Takumi looked up and started running over the loose sand, trying not to let his feet sink into the uneven surface. By the time he returned to Temari both Matsuri and Haruko were standing beside her. Each of the three girls gave him their undivided attention.

"They're coming. Two, most likely jonin, with very strong chakra. Should be here in about a minute." The team shared a glance and Temari folded her arms across her chest.

"We form two teams. Each will be led by a jonin. Follow their orders without question. Matsuri you're with Takumi. Haruko, you and I will work together. Is that clear?" An agreeing murmur followed Temari's quick orders and the two teams branched off, standing about 50 metres apart.

_Here we go._

Two large figures could now be seen approaching the group. They cast long shadows across the undulating surface of the golden sand, as they moved swiftly across the unforgiving terrain.

Temari reached her arm behind her, clasping the top of her tessen and pulling it up over her shoulder. She leaned against the giant metal weapon as it rested lightly in the sand. Her teal eyes roved over the area, taking in the level of the sun.

_Sunset within a few hours. Maybe less. A perfect time for him to fight. Typical. Lazy ass._

With a sigh she glanced at Takumi, sending him a silent message. She smiled wryly, the look almost a grimace as it passed across her unhappy face.

_Let's give these guys a taste of Gaara's jutsu since he can't be here himself._

Temari dug one of her feet into the sand, feeling the grains fill her shoes and rest atop her foot. Moving with a fluid grace that came from years of practise, she flicked her foot up and bought her fan around slashing the sand away with her wind chakra, pushing it over the area towards the approaching enemy. As the enemy dropped to their knees to avoid the worst of her childish attack they lost their balance on the precarious sand and promptly fell down the edge of the dune. Takumi looked over, a bemused expression briefly flickering across his face and raised a single eyebrow in question. Temari shrugged, you couldn't grow up with a sand manipulating psychopathic brother without figuring out how to employ his technique to work to your advantage.

The two, bulky males finished their climb and faced the four sand nins with unamused facial expressions. They looked at each of the four man squad briefly before each taking a team.

Takumi pulled out his scroll, bit his thumb and drew a line of blood across the ink. A huge, tank like structure appeared before him and he pulled a kunai out of his waist pouch. Spinning quickly he cut a small hole in the top of the object.

"Water style, raging torrents." Water burst forth from the large tank and smashed into the hulking giant. As he fell over the edge his hands moved in a flurry of signs. The sand moved, drawing together and forming a solid platform for him to land on.

_Matsuri's wind won't be much use. It's taijutsu and combination attacks from now on._

Takumi glanced up at Matsuri and motioned her to come closer.

"A combination?" She asked quietly. Upon receiving a slight nod she drew four shurriken from her pocket.

_I'll use the technique I learnt in the Leaf._

"Shadow shuriken." Throwing the shuriken Matsuri moved forward and watched as a large rock wall slid up from the ground to protect their enemy.

"Now Takumi"

"Water style, water dragon"

A huge clear dragon moved between the two and smashed into the wall, disintegrating it between its giant jaws and viciously tearing it apart with its claws. Without missing a beat Matsuri and Takumi both jumped forward, kunai in hand and the sounds of clashing metal began to fill the air.

* * *

Temari looked towards Haruko briefly and gave a miniscule, unnoticeable nod. Message received, she moved forward and began a physical assault on their opponent. Using a variety of taijutsu techniques unique to her clan she quickly began pushing the enemy back towards the edge of the dune. Once he was in position Haruko teleported back to Temari's side.

"Wind style, slicing winds" Temari bought her huge fan down blowing their opponent off the edge of the dune and into the one behind it. A multitude of cuts from the slicing winds appeared over his face and exposed arms. Temari smiled with grim satisfaction at his dishevelled appearance.

"Fire style, phoenix flower." Rapidly firing balls of fire from his mouth their opponent got to his feet and jumped across the gap between dunes.

_Well, that makes this harder. We'll have to distract him until Takumi can join us._

"Haruko, make sure he can't use his hands." Without giving a response Haruko moved forward cutting off the nest attack with a clear kick to the jaw. He stumbled slightly, rubbing a hand across his jaw as he watched the teen with something akin to amusement and disbelief in his eyes. Suddenly he lurched forwards and threw a punch toward her solar plexus. A quick grin crossed Haruko's face, causing slight confusion, as she twirled and began her family's taijutsu technique.

"I've never used the Hachisu Dance on someone before, but for you I'll make an exception… since you like flowers and all." The grin stretched into a feral, predatorial smile before she began to move fast enough to cause her form to blur. A cascade of perfectly executed punches and kicks began to assault his body. Temari watched in mild sadistic satisfaction as a cacophony of grunts, gasps and eventually whimpers of pain reached her ears. A small smile crossed her face as she began to hear a multitude of sharp snaps and a deep, pain filled scream.

_I need to recommend her to Gaara. She needs a promotion._

"You need any help?" Takumi asked with a smirk, effectively breaking Temari out of her reverie. She looked up at the taller jonin and raised a single blonde brow. Together they turned toward Haruko; her movements had already begun to slow making her form visible to her audience. Looking up she noticed Takumi and with a final kick to the groin she jumped away from her victim.

_Note to self: never get on her bad side if I want to keep the ability to walk…or produce children._

Takumi looked towards the once clear sky. Dark, ominous clouds were rolling in, a storm soon to begin.

"Water style, raging torrents." The bloodied man before them looked up and smiled causing Matsuri to grimace at the sight of his missing teeth.

"You really are too cruel sometimes." She muttered under her breath, turning slightly to look at her teammate. The man before them raised his arms just before the water hit him. It effectively pushed him back, cleaning the matted blood out of his hair and off his skin. He turned back towards the four sand ninjas and something stirred in his dark eyes. As the storm finally hit and the sky opened, releasing its fury, he raised his arms.

"Lightning style, thundering phoenix!"

* * *

Word spread through the village faster than the plague. Everywhere, whispers moved like shadows with a life of their own. Temari and her team had been taken, just as the five other squads had been.

Gaara was furious and the village feared his wrath. Doors closed, people emptied the streets. The whole village was on a self-enforced lockdown. In the Kazekage's tower not even a breath of wind moved. Despite having shown to be a fair and conscientious leader, always working in the interest of the sand, the people still feared him. It was not so easy to forget that he held a demon inside him. The Shukaku's bloodlust was insatiable. If Gaara lost control… the village would be utterly destroyed.

* * *

In a secret cave, to the north of the village, six shadows danced across the walls.

"We cannot allow this to continue. The demon is clearly unfit for the role of Kazekage." At the old man's statement a soft murmur of agreement rose from the other five figures.

"The whole village is abandoned. The people know he is not stable. It's only a matter of time before Shukaku is released. We cannot leave the village in jeopardy." More agreement followed the elder's words. It was clear that they had come to an agreement.

"Wait. Wait and let him prove himself. Gaara is not Shukaku. He has changed."

* * *

Launching into the sky above the air of unsettled commotion, Takamaru manoeuvred deftly, heading towards the Land of Fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. There is a lot of heavy stuff going on in my life at the moment.**

**This is a short chapter. I'm aware, but I didn't just want to fill it with anything meaningless. I hope everyone likes it regardless.**

**And, thanks to everyone who liked, reviewed or followed. Getting those emails makes my day which has really helped.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishi-sensei, I just borrow the characters.**

**:)**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! We've received an urgent message from the Village Hidden in the Sand!" At the unexpected intrusion Tsunade looked up from the mountainous pile of paperwork scattered across her desk and focused her gaze on her assistant. Having gained the Hokage's full attention Shizune continued to relay the troubling news.

"Lady Temari and her team have gone missing, along with five shinobi squads. The Kazekage requests our assistance finding his sister and their comrades." Hearing the report Tsunade frowned, it was not what she was expecting to hear. The Kazekage had to be in a desperate situation to get help from the Leaf. It was no secret to Tsunade that the village didn't trust their new leader but they had to trust the freshly formed alliance with the Leaf even less. Their villages had been enemies for longer than the current Hokage had been alive. She crossed her arms over her chest, taking a moment to think through her options.

"Shizune, find Shikamaru, he is to come here at once. I'll begin putting a team together for him." Tsunade barked, startling a sleeping TonTon. Shizune nodded briefly, turning to leave before Tsunade's words seemed to have sunk in.

"Is that really for the best my lady? Shikamaru is very young and doesn't have as much battle experience. Maybe an existing jonin team would be better suited for this… delicate mission." Shizune stammered, trying to explain her doubts without offending the hot tempered Hokage. Not that it seemed to be working.

"That's enough Shizune. Shikamaru is an obvious choice. Not only is he a brilliant tactician he's had the experience with the Sand." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, sending her assistant away with a fierce glare.

* * *

Shikamaru followed a nervous Shizune into the Hokage's office. If his suspicions hadn't already been raised Tsunade's serious expression and the frantic way she was completing the paperwork on her desk would have done the job. Upon entering he looked between the two females and let out a sigh. Today was supposed to be his day off.

"Shikamaru, I apologise for drawing you here on your day off. If it wasn't so important…" She trailed off, glancing up from her paperwork to gauge his reaction. His posture, the normal slouch would suggest that the chuunin was half asleep, however Tsunade knew him better. It was obvious that Shikamaru was interested. He was yet to mumble a single 'troublesome'. Deciding it was better to continue, rather than study the young shinobi, she looked back to her paperwork.

"I'm sending you on a mission away from the Land of Fire. Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru will make up your team. I trust you'll all work well together." Tsunade stated bluntly. She had learnt from experience that it was always best to present a Nara with straight information.

"Sounds like the perfect tracking team. What's the mission?" Shikamaru asked, astute as ever.

"Several squads of sand ninja have gone missing lately. At first it was questioned whether they were defecting…" Tsunade paused, undecided. Shikamaru straightened, leaning toward the Hokage slightly, his curiosity overriding his usual apathetic appearance.

"Until?" He prompted, already beginning to work on a strategy.

"A sensei and her students mysteriously disappeared in an electrical storm. Similar circumstances were connected to the other four disappearances."

That caught Shikamaru's attention. No teacher would ever defect and take their students with them. It wasn't practical.

_This mission already sounds like a pain. An interesting pain, but I don't see why the Leaf is involved. How troublesome._

"Naturally, the Kazekage sent out one of the sand's most formidable squads, attempting to find their missing comrades." Tsunade continued, noticing Shikamaru's sudden change in demeanour.

Shikamaru's heart thumped painfully, it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. His clenched his hands at his sides and began taking deep breaths. He knew it was pointless to be having such reaction, something Temari had continued to remind him with that ridiculous nickname. Not that he actually minded it that much.

"Unfortunately, Lady Temari and her team have disappeared too."

Shikamaru let the information sink in. Temari was no easy opponent, having battled her himself and knowing her personally, he knew she was both smart and powerful. A deadly mix.

_To have taken her down would have been no easy feat. Temari is fast, resourceful and utterly terrifying. Whoever we're up against means serious trouble. What a drag._

"Shikamaru, I want you to take your team to the Village Hidden in the Sand and follow all orders from the Kazekage. Your mission is to find the missing sand shinobi and take them back to the Sand Village. If at all possible. It doesn't take a genius to realize that this is a highly sensitive mission. Shikamaru, I'm counting on you. Do you understand?" Tsunade warned.

"Of course, my lady." Shikamaru bowed and retreated. As he walked out of the building he failed to notice Asuma and Kurenai calling to him as he walked past. He was in shock.

* * *

Travelling out to the main gate he picked up supplies for their upcoming three day trip, churning through his emotions as he went. At the gate the rest of his team waited patiently, already prepared for the mission and ready to leave at his command. Shikamaru shook his head.

_Trust Temari to make me go on such a pain of a mission._

He headed over to his team to explain the situation.

"Time to think up a winning strategy" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Another short chapter coming up next, it would have been the end of this one but they just didn't run well together... See you soon?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here it is, I just couldn't wait. It's 11pm here so if there are any mistakes just shoot me a message and I'll fix them tomorrow._**

**_We're back with Temari for this one._**

**_I hope you all enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Any surprises there?_**

* * *

_I open my eyes. All I see is an inky black darkness totally void of any light. Are my eyes open? Am I blind?_

_I turn my head slightly, looking for pain. I can't feel my body. My body… did I have a body? What did I look like? What am I? Who am I?_

_I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important. Something I care about. What is caring? I can't remember._

_A broken sob rips from my throat, tears running across my cheeks. I guess I do have a body after all._

_Does this mean I'm dead? Why would I be dead?_

_Fighting._

_We were fighting. It was cold. And wet. But, there was also heat. And pain. So much pain. And screams. The desperate calls of my team mates._

_My team. My village. My family. My friends._

_I start to struggle, though nothing holds me down. I need light. I need air. My breathing begins to come in pants. I'm vaguely aware that I'm hyperventilating. Why am I worried?_

_My hand runs across my face, swiping the free flowing tears streaking my cheeks. I'm crying. I haven't cried since I was a little girl. Since my mother… it hurts. It hurts to think of her, the woman I resemble. The face in the mirror. I avoid them now. It's too painful, but it hurts just as much to not think of her. The guilt eats away at my stomach._

_I am stuck. I've been stuck since that day. When Gaara killed all my illusions. My happy family. Being loved by my father. I gasp a little and clutch desperately at the material above my heart. I hate this. This deep seeded blame I place on Gaara._

_I love him. Possibly more than Kankuro. Does that make me a terrible person? It wouldn't be a stretch. People talk about my cruelty. My cold detachment. Am I allowed to choose between siblings? I'm sure Kankuro feels the same. I know they are getting along now. They're closer than ever whilst I drift off into oblivion. I hope they're happy._

_I was Gaara's mother figure. I am the one who failed him. I was the one who trained late into the night, trying to get as powerful as possible. Anything to help fight off the attacks. The villagers and assassins. My father._

_I'm also the one who change his nappies. The one who stopped him from eating too much sand. The one who noticed the small frightened child. The child I tried to reach after our uncle's death. I tried. I watched, helpless, as my brother became the monster the village feared. The monster I feared. I would still fear him if it wasn't for that brat. That hyper, clueless blonde did more than I ever could._

_The guilt that claws through my system leaves me gasping for air. I'm sure my eyes are red rimmed from crying so much. I feel so helpless. A choked cry flies from my parted lips._

_'__Now who's the cry-baby?' His voice echo's through my mind. Not even my own goading efforts can help stanch the tears._

_I'm drowning in guilt and grief. This is why I don't show emotion. This is what our training is for. This is why it's bottled inside._

_Inside. Am I inside?_

_I struggle to stand, wiping my hands across the sides of my kimono. I have to walk. To move. Even if I go nowhere. It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I can see._

_Forward. I have to move forward._

* * *

Matsuri looked across the earthen floor to where Temari was lying on her back. She was sure that she heard something coming from that side of the cavern. Deciding that it was probably best to tend to their squad leader while she lay unconscious she moved forward. Anything was better than being left with her destructive thoughts. Placing a cool hand on the blonde's heated cheek she sighed lightly. She brushed the sweat slicked blonde bangs away from her unusually pale face and noticed the dark marks under her eyes. The normally composed jonin looked completely haggard. Temari had come down with a bad fever. No doubt a mixture of exhaustion and the extended time she had spent in the vicious storm. There was nothing they could do and Matsuri was sick with worry.

"What I need is a wet wash cloth." She muttered to herself, stealing a selfish glance at Takumi. He was splayed across the floor next to Haruko having exhausted himself trying to get out of the hole they were currently stuck in. Not that she would ask him to waste his energy on such a small, possibly useless task. They all had to stay strong. The enemy could attack at any moment and they needed to protect Temari to the best of their abilities. Anything less would be a crime.

Haruko lifted her head off the ground, having heard Matsuri's soft murmur. She offered the younger girl a small smile, hoping to reassure her. Everyone knew Matsuri looked to Temari as an older sister. They all cared for the unconscious jonin. If her own feelings were any indication then the worry was probably driving Matsuri crazy.

"She'll be fine Matsuri. She's pulled through much worse. You know that." She whispered softly from across the dimly lit room.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Mistakes?**

**...Until next time then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I read and love each one of them :)**

**I'm getting this out a bit later than expected but it's been pretty hectic over here. I've been to a funeral, gotten a hell of a cold, lost three beloved pets, gotten blood tests and a whole heap of doctors visits... it's been a loooong week.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto, who funnily enough, still isn't me. He sure is missing out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Moving quickly across the desert Shikamaru glanced around, taking in every aspect of the open region surrounding them. It had been quite startling, leaving the dense forest, moving across open fields and then out into the open nothingness they were now travelling through. For the last two days he had been torn. It was hard to think of a strategy not knowing all the details of the disappearances and he was growing increasingly desperate to get the missing shinobi back to their village as quickly as possible. However, the formerly relaxing constant movements of his thoughts were making him feel quite nauseous. At night his dreams were plagued by blood and screams. He had woken up before dawn covered in a layer of sweat, unable to shake the horrifying images that continued to draw unconscious whimpers from his throat. Since that first night he had been unable to sleep for longer than an hour, the nightmares increasingly becoming more vivid as time continued to slip through their open fingers. Pushing exhaustion aside he urged the team to move faster, they were so close.

"Neji, use your byakugan to scan the area. Dust storms in this area are frequent and deadly." Neji didn't hesitate to follow Shikamaru's order. He often joined the chuunin on his journeys between the two hidden villages and was well aware of the numerous hazards the desert presented. Without thought he moved through the necessary hand signs and gathered his chakra around his eyes, feeling the familiar pop as the veins around his eyes bulge and the world was thrown into greyscale. He moved his head, eyes roving over the desert around them before focusing in the distance, south west of their location. He narrowed his eyes, focussing intently on the dark swirling mass that drew his attention.

"There is a large storm to the south west. It's moving steadily towards our location." Shikamaru looked up at Neji's words. His onyx eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side slightly. No doubt he was thinking of all the possible outcomes from their predicament. They were both aware that the safety offered by the cliff top caves was currently too far away. If they were to seek refuge now they would risk getting stuck for an undefinable amount of time as the storm raged around them.

"We need to keep moving forward, double pace. There is no time to lose." At his words the team doubled their pace, tailing Shikamaru as he followed a path which seemed to have been etched into his memory.

* * *

The sun glowed behind them, casting five long shadows far into the distance. A harsh wind whipped their hair around their faces, smashing loose sand into their backs. Where the coarse grains brushed against their uncovered skin it ground away at the soft flesh leaving angry red grazes. High cliffs loomed out of the golden expanse of the desert, seeming to swallow the village that lay hidden within their high protective walls. As the four shinobi moved closer six dark figures could be distinguished from the permanent oppressing shadow which surrounded the village.

Kankuro moved forward to greet the Hidden Leaf ninja, mildly surprised to see Shikamaru and Kiba. Admittedly, the biggest shock came in the form of an enormous white ninja dog.

_Is that really the little runt of a pup I saved?_

"Well, doesn't this take us back? Seems we're destined to work together, huh?" Kankuro laced his arms around their shoulders. His grin was obscured by the purple war paint decorating his face, transforming the attempt into a sort of grimace.

"Good times, good times…" he trailed off feeling the nervous energy radiate from the four familiar figures present. He looked them over critically, noticing the signs of fatigue plastered over their faces. Dark circles encased their eyes and they were all still panting, trying to regain their breath.

_Just how long have they been outrunning the dust storm?_

"I take it you're here to escort us to Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, freeing himself from Kankuro's unexpected embrace.

Laughing to hide his concern Kankuro moved forward and beckoned their group to follow him through the thin opening in the cliffs.

_At least Kankuro has his humour; as creepy as it is. Probably helps the poor guy._

The five cloaked figures that had been standing with their guide moved behind the group and raised a rock wall, securing the village from the worst of the surging winds.

* * *

Kankuro lead them through the deserted town, heading straight for the Kazekage's office. Shikamaru shared a glance with Neji, furrowing his brow. He had never seen the place look so desolate and empty; it was like the life had been sucked straight out of the place. Noticing their confusion Kankuro sighed, feeling apprehensive about explaining the villager's whereabouts.

"They're all inside." He stated softly, the sudden noise making Kiba jump into Shino's arms.

"The villagers… it's hard for them to forget." Kiba righted himself and looked up at Kankuro in confusion. They had never heard the sand shinobi speak so softy, his words were dripping with sadness and regret.

"It's Gaara, they think he'll regress. They're scared of him still. They don't know how to trust a monster. They're blinded by their fear and hate so they can't see the boy before them." Kankuro trailed off, unable to continue talking about the cruelty and prejudices held against his younger brother.

"Let's move; the trust of the villagers isn't our business." Shikamaru drawled, quickening his pace and walking ahead of the group.

"Never thought I'd see the day he'd be in a hurry to get to work." Kiba grumbled.

* * *

"Come in Kankuro." Gaara's disembodied deep baritone floated through the thin hallway. The group followed the curve of the walkway until they were faced with the door to the Kazekage's office.

"I really hate it when you do that. It's creepy." Kankuro complained as he opened the door to reveal a large room. At the centre sat a familiar red head who was busy looking over the files before him. Gaara chuckled softly, schooling his features in their usual indifferent mask, and stood up from behind his desk.

Unnerving Kankuro was one of the things he enjoyed most. At the moment, it was the only thing he was enjoying.

He studied the leaf ninja before him as he shook each of their hands. Kiba and Akamaru seemed more reserved than usual, their wild, boisterous energy subdued. Shino and Neji were harder to judge. At first glance, Shino didn't appear as dishevelled as his companions. However, his posture was slightly slumped and he was leaning lightly into the door frame. The only sign that Neji had been travelling at the same break neck speed as his group was the slightly mused state of his long brown hair. Shikamaru was another matter. He was standing at attention, hands by his side, his normal slouch having disappeared with this assignment. His narrowed onyx eyes were inspecting Gaara with an intense focus the Kazekage had never witnessed before. His skin was slightly paler than usual; the veins more prominent, like he'd missed sleep in the last few days.

"Interesting…" he mumbled to himself.

_So, he came to her rescue. Again._

A small smile briefly lifted his lips. Knowing Temari, she would be furious when she found out that it was Shikamaru who was leading the rescue mission.

_He might not make it back to the Leaf_ he mused.

* * *

"So, Kankuro's taking us to Temari's last known location then?" Neji asked.

"He will take you safely through the desert. Temari was heading to the area struck by a mysterious and unnatural storm. Without a guide you wouldn't make it." Gaara answered bluntly. The humour he had shown on their arrival had dissipated quickly once they had begun their briefing and the group was now faced with the cold, detached Kazekage.

It made Shikamaru sweatdrop, how easily Gaara changed from a concerned, albeit socially stunted teenaged boy to the nearly emotionless ruler of the Sand Village. The visage reminded him of what Gaara used to be; a monster living only for the destruction for others; some…thing that lived only to hear the screams of those it killed. He shuddered involuntarily at the memory. Thinking about Gaara's macabre past now was likely to get them nowhere.

"Shall we set out?" Kankuro asked cheerfully, making an obvious attempt to lighten the gloomy mood which had descended upon the small party.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to just say a quick thanks to everyone for the well wishes and support! It means so much, especially at the moment.**

**Thank you!**

**I decided to just write and post this one so if you find any mistakes or have any questions just send me a message :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know that I don't own Naruto by now..?**

* * *

_"__I have to keep going. I've got to keep going."_

_I feel an odd sense of satisfaction bloom in my chest. After spending what felt like forever, probably only about two days, in the black void I had found myself in a dense forest. Light filtered through the trees, creating brindled patterns across the rough bark and leaf littered ground. Despite the beauty and peace of the forest something set me on edge. Not once had I seen any sign of life. Nothing moved. There was no noise. Just trees. And me. It's unnerving and I begin to worry. This could be worse than the inky black nothingness I had just escaped. The silence was oppressing. My every nerve feel supercharged; all my senses are straining. I'm waiting for something, something bad._

_'__I need to move.'_

_The stray thought crosses my mind and I'm off. Branches snap under my feet and across my chest as I struggle to keep going. Scratches and cuts from unseen briars mar my flesh. I'm running blindly, crashing ungracefully through the canopy. Pure, unadulterated fear courses through my veins forcing me on through my discomfort. I can't give up. I can't go back. I'll die. _

_SNAP!_

_I fall! Down, down through the darkness, towards the ground. I can't move. I can't breathe. The world starts to spin and blur._

_A shadowy figure steps out from the tree line._

_The world goes black. I crash into unconsciousness unable to keep my body from falling into the clutches of the mysterious, sinister figure._

* * *

_I'm flying, moving through the air, light as a feather. My hair brushes across my face as the wind caresses my cheek. I struggle to remember._

_"__Come on. Wake up."_

_I know that voice. It's deep and I find its lack of enthusiasm strangely comforting. I move towards it instinctively. It makes me feel safe and secure. I forget my troubles. I feel warmth against my back. I'm not flying. I'm being carried. I remember the figure._

_'__It's carrying me.'_

_The thought doesn't disturb me as much as it probably should have. I feel an odd sense of peace and calm. I try to open my eyes._

_'__Why can't I open my eyes?'_

_I start to breath heavily. I'm lost. I can't find myself. I'm scared. I was running. What was I running from?_

_I struggle against the restraints holding me._

_"__Darn Temari, why are you always such a pain? Troublesome woman."_

_A soft chuckle emits from somewhere to my right._

_Strong arms wrap around my waist. Hands hold me close, running up and down my back repetitively. They make me feel secure. The bubbling fear dissolves under the soft touch._

_I can't think._

_I frown._

_'__This is wrong.'_

_I have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling._

_'__I need to move.'_

* * *

Temari opened her eyes and squinted in the dim light. The gruesome images of her dreams haunted her, making her feel small again. Alone and afraid; the way she had felt just after her mother had died.

Three figures were huddled around her, illuminated by only a sliver of light. Each person wore identical concerned expressions. She briefly studied each person critically, noting that they were all looking worse for wear. Seeing their tired, gloomy, unwashed and bruised features she winced and her guilt flared. A quick glance down at herself revealed her similarly unkempt condition. Temari raised her hands, noting the blood which had soaked through patches of the torn fabric that wrapped each of her fingers, before carefully unwrapping the makeshift bandages. The sight of her bloody, mangled fingers caused a light gasp to slip past her lips and alerted the others who surrounded her quickly. Not before she saw the scrape marks on the floor by her hands. It was clear that the wounds were self-inflicted.

"What's going on? Where are we?" She asked, her weak voice breaking from disuse.

_Or screaming… _

"Shhh, lady Temari." Takumi warned. He pointed a gloved finger toward the roof. The shadow of a large man loomed above them.

"You've been out for at least three days, maybe four." Matsuri informed her, sharing a look with Haruko.

Temari looked around the hole they were trapped in as she struggled upright. The faint lighting only allowed a brief inspection of the seemingly empty space. The area appeared dank and dark. The walls were too smooth to climb and the area too small to use her fan without causing more injuries. They were stuck.

_Apparently we aren't be kept with the others. If they're still alive that is. Maybe this is where they spent their last hours?_

"What happened?"

Matsuri looked back at her, unsure.

"They got the better of us. There are only two of them. From what I can remember, everything's… hazy. One has an advanced mastery of both lightning and fire style and the big guy up there specialises in earth style jutsu."

_Guess that explains the electrical storms._

Temari nodded at the explanation, understanding how they were defeated. Wind style was of no use against fire, neither would Haruko's own fire style, lightning negated Takumi's water style and the earth style would easily shield both Matsuri's weapon attacks and Haruko's taijutsu.

_It's almost like they were specially chosen._

"Defeated by only two opponents?" she repeated wearily.

_Kankuro's going to have a field day! …If I make it out alive._

There was an uncomfortable silence as Temari rubbed her face and noticed a deep burning sensation run through her leg. The briefest jostle of the area had her hissing.

_If it hurts this much I don't even want to look._

"How do you feel?" Haruko's gentle question drew Temari's thoughts away from her injured leg and she scrubbed her face with her hands. Despite her long sleep a wave of exhaustion passed through her and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Honestly? I'm tired. I feel like I'm could fall asleep at any moment." Her accompanying yawn and the closing of her eyes caused a flurry of concern and anxiety from her teammates. While she had slept she had been screaming; tossing and turning, crying and it only got worse when they had tried to comfort her or alleviate any pain. No one had ever witnessed any form of terror or distress from Temari and it unnerved the whole group.

Temari gently lowered herself back onto the floor, moving her damaged leg with extra caution. She had just made it back into her previous position when her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**We don't have long now; only about three or four chapters. The next one is much longer so I'm hoping it'll make up for the shortness of these recent chapters.. :D**

**See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm thinking about writing a few one shots related to this story - just a few plot points that I couldn't incorporate in this story... Just so you know.**

**Things are finally coming to an end here, there'll be about 13 chapters. Only a few more to go c:**

**Oh yes, I dedicate this chapter to ****Teruteriyaki for being super sweet and awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The unrelenting summer sun beat down on the backs of five ninja walking steadily across the hard, baked earth. Sweat rolled across their faces and down their backs, soaking their clothes to their skin. Despite the constant state of exhaustion the team marched on, the determination radiating off the figures rivalling the heat burning from the sand and sun. The hot, dry air dehydrated the team quickly and regular stops had to be made to quench their growing thirst. Kankuro sighed to himself, knowing that the trip was taking longer for the Leaf shinobi than it would take a squad from the Hidden Sand. If this was any other mission he would be happy with the cautious pace but at this stage every second was vital. However, he had to give them credit, the Leaf ninja were making greater progress than he had originally assumed they would.

_Maybe Gaara's right. Maybe they're not all so worthless after all…_

As he looked across the barren land around them the air shimmered and stirred. By now any flesh the travellers had left exposed was red and raw. Kankuro felt another bead of sweat roll off his forehead, trailing down his face and neck, disappearing into his shirt where it continued its meandering path down his torso. They had ceased wiping the sweat off their bodies as it formed long ago. It was a futile task and at this point their bodies needed the constant moisture to keep functioning.

_And people think I wear this for kicks. Maybe I should have warned them about the sun…? They're lucky Temari beat some sense into lazy ass._

Kankuro bit his lip, relishing in the pain that let his mind escape from thoughts of his sister; they had long ago become dangerous. While the others prepared themselves for what they hoped was the final leg of the journey, he distracted himself with the view. It was well past midday, the sun was beginning its decent, the sky gaining a pink glow. The sand reflected the pink and mauve tones from the sky, bathing everything in their soft hues.

_No wonder Temari thinks it's so beautiful._

The shadows cast by the sand dunes were lengthening, leaving Kankuro to question how long they'd been travelling. He looked to Shikamaru, tilting his head to the side in gentle contemplation.

_I wonder if the genius can tell the time just from the shadows._

The strange thought pulled a wry smile from him.

* * *

"Hey Neji, do you mind having a look around whilst we're stopped here?" Shikamaru asked politely, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf covering his face.

_Gaara was right. We'd be dead if Kankuro left us._

His team was worn out and tired. It had taken Gaara's direct orders to stop them leaving as soon as their meeting was finished. Both Kankuro and Shikamaru had been sullen at the delayed start. At least while they were active they could occupy their overimaginative minds with other things. Using the time productively, Shikamaru had changed out of his usual clothing and into the lightweight garments he had bought on his last trip to the Hidden Sand. His long sleaved light blue shirt and long black pants were made of pure cotton; the fabrics natural ventilation would keep his body cool when they were out in the scorching heat of the desert. Tying his forehead protector to his upper arm for the first time since he had become a chuunin, he hastily left the Kazekage's residence and walked the short distance to the market. Once there he moved to the small store he had last visited with Temari to buy the outfit he now wore and purchased scarves for his team; they would keep their faces from being burnt to a crisp by the brutal midday sun. The thin material couldn't stop all the deadly radiation, but they would be protected from the worst of it. Despite the short interlude, the sixteen hours spent in the Sand were tense, but necessary. It would do little good if his team had arrived as exhausted as they had been upon reaching Suna.

Neji surveyed the land around them before focussing in a certain point. After a few moments he turned towards Shikamaru, the veins around his pale silver eyes prominent.

"I think I might have found something. Just over that hill. It looks like there's solid rock just under the sand. There's definitely an underground complex of some sort. I see around 15 different chakra signatures inside. Most are located in the centre of the room. From the positioning of their bodies, I would guess they're somehow bound to the floor."

Neji turned slowly towards Shikamaru, apprehension building in his stomach as he tried to find the best way to break the news.

"I don't see Temari's signature or her team. There are, however corpses on the floor. Clearly human. I would guess four or five people."

Shikamaru sucked in a quick breath. His pulse had accelerated to the point where he was sure it was about to burst right through his chest as he stared in the direction Neji indicated. Pulling in a shaky breath he squatted down and closed his eyes, placing his hands into a circle across his chest.

_Calm down, I need to calm down and think._

Heart practically breaking, he looked up at Kankuro and frowned. Kankuro's face was totally calm. It was possibly the most unperturbed he'd ever appeared.

_He has no doubt that she's alive! Or, his mind has finally snapped…_

Deciding to look past his own inner doubts Shikamaru began to objectively look at their options.

"Neji, is there anything else you can see?" Ten pairs of eyes turned to the brunet as he reactivated his kekkei genkai and studied the area before them.

"I can only see into the one area. The walls… it's hard to explain but they appear to be… laced with chakra. I can't see through them. From this alone I would conclude that there are other hidden rooms." Shikamaru nodded at the information, a plan was beginning to form; it was far from perfect but that would have to do.

"We need some bait."

* * *

Shikamaru looked at his team. His sharp eyes taking in every skill they could manipulate to their advantage.

"Neji, I want you to act as a diversion. Your gentle fist technique provides you with the strongest simultaneous attack and defence. You'll go in alone."

"I'm fine with this plan. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to draw their fire. I want to know their number, jutsu, ability and fighting style."

"I see." Neji said, nodding.

"Shino, I want your bugs to fly in whist their attention is drawn by Neji. They are to begin draining our opponents of chakra immediately. I don't want to see any casualties."

"Understood." Shino replied with a crisp nod.

"Kiba, Akamaru, I need you to protect Kankuro. He's our greatest asset. We need him to get home."

Kiba nodded and looked back at Kankuro with a bemused expression. A look Kankuro shrugged off with ease. A certain amount of special treatment came with being related to both the fourth and fifth Kazekages.

"Once inside I'll need you and Akamaru to try and locate Temari and her team. I assume it shouldn't be hard with both your superior noses?" Shikamaru didn't wait for a response.

"Let's get this over and done with."

Having never witnessed this side of the perpetually lazy chuunin Kankuro was impressed.

_Looks like he's really stepped up to the plate here. I never would have guessed he had it in him. Maybe Temari isn't so crazy after all._

Kankuro smiled.

* * *

Neji walked quickly across the open desert before him, stealth was not a required element of their attack strategy. Reaching a tall, imposing sand dune he stopped and activated his byakugan. There was a section of the wall just to the left where the rock was weak. He directed his hand just above the weak spot.

"Air Palm"

There was a crash as rock smashed backward into a large underground cavern. Immediately, sand started to slide downwards, pouring into the opening and burying Neji's feet. Quick as a flash Neji moved inside, following the flow of sand into the enormous cavern.

Looking around he found himself in a large well lit room. Around the walls shadows danced as the candles flickered. Toward the centre of the cavity 20 people were shackled to the floor, although only a handful were conscious. Many held their heads down, keeping their eyes to the floor. He walked forward slowly, scoping the area and keeping his byakugan activated in case of attack.

"Please. My students. Help." A battered looking kunoichi moaned; her voice barely a broken whisper.

He quickened his pace, inspecting the inhabitants and finding three teens huddled as close to the pleading woman as was possible given the short chains they were held down with. They appeared to be in better shape than the rest and Neji was instantly reminded of the mission outline.

_This must be the squad we were told about._

As he reached the edge of the group others began to awaken. Their sunken eyes peered out of the gloom, desperately imploring him to help; to set them free.

Without warning the atmosphere in the room changed; fear and hopelessness clouding the eyes of the prisoners. Neji shifted, warning bells blaring to life, his body posed to defend himself. All his senses were straining, waiting for an attack. Despite not seeing anything with his byakugan, a new presence had entered the room. The imprisoned inhabitants immediately reacted and it was only a few seconds before they started to drop into unconsciousness. Neji frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. This seemed like a… his body hit the floor with a dull thud.

Two figures walked out of the shadows and towards Neji's body. As they reached the light they branched away from each other, walking around Neji's body. A petite woman with long blue hair stepped up to his unconscious form a frown marring her ethereal features. Deep green eyes scoured over the brunets body, darkening with intrigue. She rolled him onto his back and studied his handsome features, a finger tracing along the line of his jaw. She tilted her head as she recognised the Leaf insignia inscribed on his forehead protector. Her partner stood back, arms crossed over his broad chest, content to watch her examine their newest edition to the collection. The beautiful female sighed as she stood, finished with her scrutiny of the young shinobi on the floor.

"A shame…" Her melodious voice was cut off as the Neji's body collapsed in upon itself, transforming into a seething mass of thousands of bugs. The shadows clinging to the walls began to move of their own accord as countless more moved off the walls and swarmed the smaller figure.

"Bugs can't fall under genjustu." Neji stated blankly as he walked forward.

The taller figure turned toward him and smiled.

"You're going to have to be better than a Bug Master to beat me. There's a reason all these people are here. No one has ever beaten me; it's not possible." He drawled, clearly overconfident in his abilities.

Neji's lips twitched into a cold, emotionless smile. This mission was getting interesting.

The taller male began to frown and his hands moved in a flurry. Neji shifted into position, arms outstretched palms facing forward. He felt the veins around his eyes protruding and the world was once again thrown into the familiar greyscale. All he really had to do was act as a diversion. The bugs already planted on his arrogant opponent would take care of the rest.

"Thundering phoenix!" Electricity hissed through his body as fire spewed from his mouth, the two separate chakra natures blending to form a huge fiery, crackling bird that flew towards Neji, quickly engulfing his body.

"Rotation" Blue chakra surged around Neji's spinning form, effectively blocking the powerful attack and ripping the giant monster apart. A smirk graced Neji's features as he noted the shock flash across his opponents face.

_I suppose there's no use in holding back anymore._

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Narutoverse. What a shame!**

**Next chapter should be out within two days - I'm not too good at making people wait...**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm not too sure about fight scenes still. Oh well.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I said two days and two days it has been.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to lower itself under the horizon as Shikamaru paced along the sand, waiting anxiously for news. It was almost unbearable to be outside, doing nothing and feeling useless when Temari was in danger. He hadn't felt so helpless and unworthy since their talk in the hospital. For the most part, he'd taken what she said to heart, letting it fuel him to grow stronger, smarter. He'd vowed that never again would he let his comrades get hurt by his mistakes.

_That's why this hurts so much, right? Because in our own weird, albeit slightly abusive way, we're friends?_

The quickening of his heart rate and the odd, unsettling feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Sighing, he looked around him, content not to linger on that particular destructive train of thought. He knew the confusing feelings would resume soon enough. By now it had become common for thoughts of the sand kunoichi to plague him. It was simply a matter of time before he would be forced to address the issue, whatever the issue may be.

"Troublesome."

He glanced around, spotting the familiar black clad shinobi. Kankuro was lazily sitting on the sand, under the shade of his newest puppet, Salamander. Shikamaru had already been given the full tutorial on his defence system and the new combination attacks he could perform with black ant and crow. As interesting as Kankuro's jutsu was… He shrugged; the information was stored for later use, he just hopped he never had the occasion. Watching Kankuro critically he began to notice the shinobi's agitation. Although he looked the picture of ease, Shikamaru could clearly see the apprehension rolling under the surface of his calm façade.

Shikamaru turned away, seeking out the rest of their squad. Kiba was not too far away, standing with Akamaru and Shino. He and Akamaru were standing stock still, no doubt taking advantage of their enhanced sense to learn what they could about the area, enemies and Neji's progress. Despite this, they were clearly taking in the beauty of the sunset, ensnared by the splendour and peace of the desert. The open sky was a picturesque blanket of pinks, purples and blues. The sun, now sitting right on the sand in the distance, cast a rosy glow over the vacant, sprawling region. The effect was completely enchanting. It was a picture of the true magnificence of the desert and not something many of their peers had witnessed before.

The sight reminded Shikamaru of the first time he'd seen the sunset from the centre of the desert. Temari had dragged him away from the village just after sunrise and they'd marched all day, only stopping for lunch at a small oasis. He'd honestly thought she was luring him off to a secluded place to dispose of his body. An hour before sunset Temari climbed atop yet another of the unending dunes and just… sat; perfectly content with their position. Then they'd waited in silence, sitting together comfortably. It was the first time they hadn't argued since Shikamaru had set foot in the village a month earlier. She had been unusually bitter his whole visit.

"Neji and my bugs have defeated two enemy shinobi inside. My bugs have done a full sweep. They can't find anyone else." Shikamaru turned towards Shino and nodded, focus returned to the mission.

"Time for Kiba and Akamaru to take over the search I guess."

Kiba, Akamaru and Kankuro were already racing across the open expanse of desert.

He glanced to the left, where Kiba and Akamaru once waited by Shino. The swirl of sand was the only indication they'd ever been there. He shook his head, mildly bemused at their childish enthusiasm. He had expected Kankuro's impatience to rescue his sister and already factored it in their plan.

_Those three are almost as eager and impatient as Naruto…_

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru looped across the sand, leaping easily into the cave with Kankuro hot on their heels. They surveyed the open space before them, opening their senses and familiarising themselves with the scent of everyone in the enormous cavern. Kankuro passed them quietly and immediately rushed forward. As he reached the mass of figures chained to the floor he pulled out the scroll containing Salamander.

"What are you two waiting for? An invitation? Look for my sister." Kankuro yelled over his shoulder as he worked diligently, helping Neji free the sand shinobi before them.

"Akamaru, man beast mimicry." Not willing to let Kankuro one-up them, Kiba and Akamaru began to work methodically around the room, searching for any signs of the missing kunoichi and her team. After lapping the chamber twice they came to a stop by the far wall.

_Her scent is here. But it just disappears. How?_

"Neji, have you looked through the walls again? Are there any other rooms adjoining this?" Neji looked over and shook his head.

"I've tried. I still can't see through the walls at all." The news was disappointing, without an earth style user there was no way of knowing if there were other caverns beside the one they were currently occupying.

"However, this cave is made of sandstone. There is a high possibility of other, naturally formed interconnected caves."

_Thank god Neji's a genius!_

"Well in that case… Fang over Fang"

* * *

"They've burrowed into another cave. Apparently there is another…" Shino's sentence tapered off as he turned toward his remaining team mate and found himself alone. His shoulders hunched slightly as he realised they'd overlooked his presence again.

"Shikamaru?" Once again he turned and peered through the fading light toward the entrance to the cave system. Shadows now covered most of the open space; night closing in quickly.

_I thought Shikamaru was the lazy one?_

The dark haired boy heaved a sigh and began walking leisurely toward the cave. There was no real need to hurry.

* * *

As Kiba and Akamaru transformed back into their normal forms they surveyed the room. A large number of Shino's bugs were already inside and more were pouring through the large hole they'd just made in the wall. Towards the middle of the room was what appeared to be a deep pit. Directly in front of this was a giant mountain of a man. In contrast to the large, well-used cavern they had just come from the room was quite small. There was only one light illuminating the space, while the shadows completely obscured the walls. The mountain turned slowly towards them as Kankuro burst into the room. Crow, Black Ant and Salamander were drawn before him.

"Secret black technique…"

"Earth style, crushing…"

"Fang over…"

Even Shino's bugs stopped moving.

"What a drag. It's troublesome, but now I can see that I've gotten your attention." The shadows across the wall on the far side of the room began to quiver, swiftly rushing in towards a single point as they rapidly condensed into the form of a body. Shikamaru stepped forward and surveyed the room's occupants. His time in the shadows had already given him the full layout of the area.

Shikamaru walked slowly around the edge of the pit. Splitting his shadow so many times was exhausting. He could already feel his chakra draining. Sighing, he withdrew his jutsu from Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro and the bugs. Sweat rolled down his face. Holding the mountain in place was exceptionally difficult.

"When'd you get in here?" Kankuro asked, puzzled.

"About three seconds after Shino told me that you'd broken in. Not too troublesome to travel at dusk." Shikamaru paused as more bugs flowed into the room and attached themselves to the shinobi he still held. He could feel the man's struggles decrease in fervour as the bugs fed of his chakra.

"Not to damped spirits or anything but, DOES ANYONE WANT TO GET US OUT OF HERE?" a voice from below screamed. Kankuro chuckled softly, genuinely smiling for the first time in a week.

_Poor little Matsuri, stuck with Temari all this time. She's turning into her little clone._

* * *

Shikamaru pulled the last sand kunoichi out of the pit and set her carefully on the ground. She hastily crawled over to Temari's unconscious form, and knelt between Matsuri and Takumi.

"Her wounds are infected. She's really hurt." Matsuri's voice broke and Kankuro moved forward, silently pulling her into a tight hug. He knew the young girl was probably reliving her parent's deaths seeing Temari in this state.

"It's alright. Can you imagine the punishment you're going to get from her when she's recovered?"

Hiccupping slightly a teary eyed Matsuri looked up at Kankuro. She quickly swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. Temari would never forgive her for showing weakness in front of Leaf shinobi. Especially these shinobi.

Despite this, she didn't fail to miss the look in Shikamaru's eyes as he had pulled her out of their holding cell. Even now, he was standing to the side, watching over her. She felt her lips curve, just slightly, as she remembered the way Temari had fitfully whispered his name during one of her more frightening nightmares.

"Thanks Kankuro."

Shikamaru pushed away from the wall and calmly walked over, joining their small group.

"We'll rest for another hour before heading straight back. Factoring in the slower pace, we should arrive just before midday."

* * *

Kankuro nodded never taking his eyes off his sister's unconscious body. The possibility of never seeing her again, never being criticised or beaten up by her again had been almost debilitating. No one could calm Gaara, make Matsuri listen, or get Kankuro to participate like Temari. She was an essential aspect of their lives and just as vital to their village.

Leaving the harrowing thoughts behind, Kankuro focussed on their biggest problem. It was going to be incredibly difficult to get everyone back. He had already placed the three unconscious people on Salamander's back, the dead bodies had been put into scrolls, but the rest would simply have to walk. He glanced over to where Shino, Kiba and Neji were busy feeding and consoling people, helping them regain their strength for the trip home. From where he sat on the other side of the cave, Kankuro could see that Kiba was busy talking to everyone, lending a shoulder to those who cried, sympathising with everyone and cracking bad jokes just to make people smile. Even the usually pessimistic Huugya was lending a supportive hand to those who asked while Shino and Shikamaru were taking inventory of everyone's injuries.

_The Leaf sure is different._

* * *

_**Do I really need to do the disclaimer? We all know I don't own Naruto...**_

**What did you think? Good? Maybe?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are rolling!**

**I actually don't have much to say...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaara waited at the entrance to the village, defensive sand swirling in his agitation. He had been staring, unmoving for the last eight hours, completely fixated on the desert.

He had been working early in the morning when suddenly…he just knew. He stood, as if under a spell and left his office, walking straight out of the village. Upon reaching the entrance he stopped; content to wait for their arrival.

"Lord Kazekage, maybe…"

"No." He was resolute. Despite their best efforts, no one could make him move from his position. He knew they were coming. He could feel it. The desert before him held his family.

"They are coming."

* * *

The darkness shifted as seven cloaked figures walked through the halls. They trekked their way up the worn stone steps, following the forgotten path deeper within the rock face. After an hour of travelling the figures reached an open chamber. A large table and several chairs occupied the ancient hall. After lighting the scones on the walls the figures moved into the centre of the room, taking off their cloaks and sitting in their respective chairs. Each member acknowledged the two figures sitting beside them, noting each of the absences of their elite council.

At the head of the table an elderly man stood, addressing his brethren.

"Our meeting will now begin. The issue of the Shukaku will now be addressed."

"But the plan failed. The demon controlled itself." A dark haired woman spat, disgust dripping from her words.

"Maybe it really has changed." A middle aged man spoke out, dark eyes staring intently at his elders.

"All we're doing now is endangering the village. Isn't that what we're trying to prevent?" He looked around, judging the reaction of his peers. Unfortunately most seemed unmoved. The council's hate was too deeply ingrained. A familiar figure leaned forward, the light material of his white facial covering sliding lightly against the smooth wooden surface. He peered through the dim light at the dark haired man. Recognition quickly covered his features, followed by brief surprise before he returned his indifferent mask.

"I agree. Surely the young Kazekage has proven himself to you by now?" Baki spoke, inspecting the man across from him carefully.

An elderly woman scoffed, nose crinkling in repugnance and revulsion. The council members knew where Baki's alliances truly lay. To the elder, intransigent members, he was simply a threat.

* * *

As they trekked up yet another sand dune the four Leaf shinobi sighed. Kankuro was sure the village was close but each new dune bought them the bitter taste of disappointment. Shikamaru shifted Temari into a better position, stretching out his arms, which were beginning to cramp. Ahead, Kankuro was bounding up the next dune ready to slide himself and Matsuri down the other side as fast as possible. It had become somewhat of a game between the two, keeping their minds off their troubles.

_I guess they don't have playgrounds in the Sand village._

Matsuri's laughter echoed off the sand surrounding them. Other than the soft huffs of laboured breathing, it was the only sound that broke the eerie silence of the desert. Suddenly, Kankuro stopped and turned back towards to stragglers.

"Almost home. I can see the cliffs." He wheezed, thoroughly exhausted.

"Shino, is there any way you could send your bugs ahead and tell Gaara? We need to get everyone to the hospital straight away." Hope clung to Shikamaru, wrapping him in its tight embrace. Temari squirmed minutely, tossing her head lightly in her discomfort. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest as he fondly watched his unconscious charge.

"I'm already ahead of you." Shino's monotone voice replied as his bugs buzzed past and into the distance.

* * *

A foreign, buzzing sound alerted Gaara to their presence.

A thousand bugs were steadily moving towards him out of the desert.

_Hmm, I thought I'd hear Kankuro's incessant whining first…_

A small smile cracked his lips as they flew in closer. It was quickly replaced by a terse frown.

"Get the medical ninjas. As fast as possible." He ordered. Raising his left arm until it was level with his shoulder; the sand around the village began to shake.

* * *

As the sand around the travellers began to tremor and compress Temari stirred.

"…Gaara…" she murmured quietly, tossing in Shikamaru's arms. The surrounding desert flattened, allowing the group their first glimpse of the village. Between the two rock walls that defended the village they could make out a lone figure. Upon closer inspection, four more figures stood back, watching the Kazekage intently.

"Gaara!" Matsuri and Haruko squealed in unison.

Neji looked between the two blushing girls and the unwitting Kazekage and raised a single eyebrow. A conspirator's smirk briefly painted its way across the panes of his face.

* * *

Shikamaru sat patiently in the waiting room outside the intensive care unit. The only outward sign of his discomfort was the anxious movement of his hands. After arriving back everyone had been sent to various wings of the hospital. Only one person was yet to be released.

"You know, it's completely normal for Temari to end up in hospital after her missions. She does too much; carries the burden too often. She's going to be perfectly fine…apart from the hit on her pride that is." Kankuro offered from across the hall, producing a somewhat strained smile.

"I'm afraid not sir." A small, brown haired kunoichi said, exiting Temari's room.

"She has wounds that we simply don't have the resources or ability to treat. Her condition for the moment is stable but, I'm not sure how long that can last. To be put simply, she needs a miracle."

Shikamaru looked up at the nurse, not daring to face Kankuro's expression. His brain was whirring at a hundred miles an hour, every precious scape of his so called genius intellect activated.

_A miracle. Somewhere with expert knowledge and all the equipment. A miracle._

"Lady Tsunade!"

Shikamaru's outburst had somewhat startled both Kankuro and the nurse. They looked between each other and the young shinobi.

"I think...by all means Lady Tsunade would be able to treat her but the likelihood of her assistance to the Sand…" The nurse trailed off. Shikamaru was beaming.

"I'll begin preparations to leave for the Hidden Leaf immediately. I'll get together everything Temari needs for the trip." Kankuro declared over his shoulder as he ran down the hall and out of sight.

_Best get the all clear from Gaara and notify the Hokage of our visitors._

Shikamaru turned on his heel and left the stunned nurse.

* * *

At the sharp rap on his door Gaara looked up from his paperwork and proceeded to stare at the unintimidated shinobi in front of him. The teen hadn't moved an inch since entering his office and stating his proposal, refusing to budge until he had his desired answer. Gaara couldn't help but be suspicious of the dark haired ninja. As such, he welcomed the unplanned interruption.

"Come in."

Shikamaru opened the door and stepped inside, dully noting the mutual staring contest and deciding to ask questions later. Mind set on his purpose he turned his full attention back to the Kazekage and began.

"Temari's injuries are worse than can be handled by the village. According to the medics Tsunade may be the only person capable of treating her." Shikamaru unflinchingly met Gaara's gaze, watching the faintest hints of concern swell in the jade depths.

The news didn't sit well with Gaara. The alliance between Sand and Leaf was still quite fragile. Although both sides were sure neither was planning any martial effort, such a personal matter was unexplored and highly sensitive. If something went wrong it could lead to full scale war between the two powerful nations.

"Tell me honestly, would Tsunade treat my sister?" Gaara looked up at the dark haired shinobi, watching his every movement; calculating.

Shikamaru considered everything he knew about his Hokage and shrugged.

_Even if she refused I could pull the 'Naruto card'._

"I believe she would. It is against her morals to let the suffering of an innocent go unaided. Plus, I believe she is fond of your sister." At Gaara's quizzical look he continued.

"They often spend time together during her visits."

_Probably sharing body disposal techniques._

Gaara gave a short, sharp nod. His sister's life was in their hands now.

"Ah, I think Kankuro also plans to come with us." Gaara pondered this for a moment despite having already predicted Kankuro's decision. Suna was already down a good number of experienced shinobi, leaving their village rather understaffed.

"I believe it would be best to leave my team here. We'll make better time in a smaller group." Gaara turned away from Shikamaru briefly and caught the eye of the shinobi beside him. With a somewhat resigned sigh he nodded. The dark haired ninja before him smirked. Watching the exchange Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"If you wish, Kankuro has the perfect jutsu. I'm sure he can explain it to you in detail while you're on the road." Feeling pleased with his small victory and Shikamaru's stricken expression Gaara waved the Leaf nin away.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this one, but we're finally on our way.**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: Despite my continued efforts I still don't own Naruto.**


End file.
